Fight It
by FayeD
Summary: Leah is still heartbroken over Sam but when she gets in a fight with Emily and Sam overhears. Leah tells him to fight for their love. Will he do just that? Rated M for Coarse Language and a little mention of Jacob/Bella. This is a one shot


**A/N - Hey fanfictioneers back again for more I see, this is my first one shot for Sam and Leah I feel that they are meant to be and Sam should have fought against the imprinting not accept it but enjoy this one shot Fight It. Rated M for Coarse Language. **

* * *

Fight It

Pairing - Sam/Leah

Rated M for Coarse Language

LPOV

Now that I am a werewolf or she wolf whatever they called it I found out why Sam dumped making me cry over him for nights before I phased. Fucking imprinting. It was sickening and first off it was a person I trusted the most,my own blood Emily Young who was becoming Emily Uley next spring. I couldn't stand it. What kind of fucked up con is this?! When I was done my shift for patrol I went to their house to get something to eat and there was Emily on the porch humming while cutting the flowers. She looked up when she saw me coming and smiled

"Hi Leah." She smiled her scars immobilizing the right side of her face to smile

"Emily." I growled

"Looks how many times do I have to say it I am sorry that you lost same to me."

"You know what Emily fuck you, you knew I loved him and he loved me just as much this relationship you two have is fake as fuck and you couldn't keep away you just had to take him."

"You're such a child Leah, grow up okay he loves me now and you're delusional to think that you can have him back." She said smugly

"At least I'm not the one with the fucked up face." I growled turning away

When I got outside my heart clenched and I started crying I couldn't stop it hurts to lose the one you love to your own blood. I don't I'll love anyone more than Sam.

"Leah." He said huskily. Sam. I wiped my tears hiding from him

"What do you want?" I growled

"I came to check up on you I heard the conversation you had with Emily."

"Yeah and you would probably take her side like you always do."

"Lee lee I am sorry I broke your heart, I'd take it all back if I could."

"Save it Sam, you fucking broke my heart you could have fought for me you could have fought for our love but you

didn't." I spat

"Lee lee-"

"Just fucking leave me alone." I said running away

"Leah, wait!" He yelled

When I felt I was far enough I collapsed against a tree and started crying like a little girl. I wanted to be so angry at Sam but I still loved him it hurts. The last memory we had was before he ran away we took each others virginity.

I heard someone approach and got up started to run but he caught my wrist I growled and saw it was Sam I growled.

"Fucking let go of me Sam."

"No, not until you hear what I have to say." He growled

I stopped fighting and looked at him

He reached to wipe my tears I flinched away but he did it anyway

"Leah you're right, I should have fought of you, I should have fought against my heart against the gravity but I didn't and I am sorry I would take it all back if I could. I still love you Leah there's still something here and from now I will fight to get it back and prove to you I'm worthy in your eyes." He spoke passionately. He meant every word.

Then he leaned in and captured my lips and it felt like when we went on our first date he had kissed m like this passionately holding me to him I missed the feel to his lips. We backed up into a tree and he gripped my hips I gripped his short hair and I felt our fire course between our kisses. When we finally pulled away I was breathless

"I'm gonna fight for your heart and mine so we can be together." He smiled for the first time since we were last together.

"I have to go back to patrol but I will meet you back at your house when everyone is asleep." He said resting his forehead to mine

"Okay." I smiled

"It's good to see you smile." He smiled

"Wait what about Emily." I said

"She's gone, she was packing her stuff before I came after you she said that if I really loved you and wanted you back then I would run and get you. I am sad that I broke her heart but I am glad I have my first love."

I smiled then we heard a wolf howl it sounded like Embry

"I have to go but I will be at your house tonight." He said running into the forest

That night I ran back home gleefully for the first time I walked in to see Seth in front of the tv playing video games.

"Hey Seth." I smiled

He paused his game turned and smiled

"Hey Lee lee. What's got you so happy tonight. Did something happen between you and Sam? Are you two back together?"

"Yeah, I guess we are."

"I'm happy for you but just be careful you don't get hurt."

I smiled

"Thank you for caring."

"It's what little brothers are for." He smiled

I laughed and went upstairs when I got there Sam was already lying down on my bed smiling.

"Hi." I smiled Shyly

"Hey. And since when are you shy around me."

"It's the first time, you're in my room since we lost each others virginity." I smiled

He chuckled and opened his arms I made his way slowly to his arms and they curled around me

"I love you Leah." He whispered

"I love you too." I smiled

We quickly fell asleep and I felt one with him again

6 Years Later

I was happier than ever I got Sam back and since we can all live peacefully since the red-head blood sucker is gone. Sam decided to go to university and we were still dating then once he was done he asked me to marry him all in the same instance I fell pregnant with Lisa our baby girl, Sam loves her he is a great father. I was already expecting another baby now I was gonna tell the news at the bonfire tonight. That night we were at the bonfire and everyone was there even Bella, she had finally come to her senses and chose Jacob they were expecting twins and Jacob was ecstatic Emily never returned to LaPush after Sam came to his senses and fought back. We walked along the beach as I held my stomach.

"Lee lee I don't regret anything in the last six years I love you and I am happy you are carrying my child and gave me one." He smiled

"Thank you for fighting for me." I smiled

He closed the distance between us and kissed me softly running his fingers through my locks when we pulled away I smiled and he held me close.

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for reading :D - FayeD **


End file.
